super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney XD Superstar Brawl
Disney XD Superstar Brawl is an upcoming 2.5D crossover fun-beat'em up, similar to SSB in this way, created and developed by Omnisoft Studios and published by Disney Interactive Studios. It is based on the german, US and swedish Disney XD. It features 53 characters, 48 stages and many other things from 42 franchises. Gameplay This game's gameplay is very similar, if not completely, to SSB's. Again, the goal of a brawl is to increase the opponents's damage percentages and when high enough, knocking them offstage, beyond the blastlines. The one doing so (kicking the opponent offstage with the help of an attack, item etc. scores a point). There are two kinds of battles: Stock Battles and Time Battles. The first kind holds a certain number of stocks (lifes) for every character. When a character has no lifes left, he or she can't participate in the battle anymore. Who out of the other brawlers manages to keep his stocks at a minimum of zero, wins. The other kind has a certain time limit that stops the battle as soon as the time's up. The one who scored the most points in this time, wins. Disney XD Superstar Brawl, however, is not just about brawling each other, but it holds several other modes ready for you to try: 'Training Mode' The first mode every starter should do to practise the game's controls and the characters's movesets. 'Single Mode' Event Mode :: This mode is just like Melee's. It only features single missions and mostly dictates which character the challenger has to use and what task he or she has to accomplish. A regularly updated list can be found here! Classic Mode :: A very classic (hehe, play of words) mode that even existed back in SSB64. It features 13 battles. 12 battles will be held 1-on-1, 3-on-Giant, 2-on-2 or Horde Battles. Latter is a battle where the player has to face off 30 very weak characters falling out of the sky. The semifinal battle will be against someone using a special item to his or her advantage and the player's disadvantage. Unlike normal circumstances, the effect of said item lasts for the whole game. The 13th stage features a battle with the final boss. After that, the credits will roll. Minigame Mode Homerun Contest ::: The player has the task to damage a punch bag long enough to shoot it as far as possible within 10 seconds. Rush Mode :: Each character has his or her own level based around their own abilities such as especially high jumping skills or extraordinary weight. The task is to reach the other end of the level as fast as possible and always finding new ways to do so. There will be an online highscore list. ????? Adventure Mode : This mode consists of fifteen levels all based around the game's represented franchises. Every level has the task to reach the GOAL line as fast as possible but there are always different obstacles such as enemies, horde battles or different kinds of battles. Each character has to pass the same levels as opposed to the pretty similar tasked Rush Mode. Here's a list of levels: ????? Mode 'Multiplayer Mode' 'Offline' Quick Battle ::: Choose your champion freely, your battlefield and battle in any kind, under any circumstances, with or without CPU you want! Tournament Mode ::: Choose your champion and participate in 8-brawler, 16-brawler or 32-brawler tournaments with CPUs and your friends! 'Online' Tournament Mode ::: Join in in a tournament and battle players all around the world - or with somebody right around the corner! Minigame Mode Homerun Contest :::: Compare your numbers to other people in a worldwide Champion's List! ????? ????? 'Gallery Mode' Trophy Gallery :: Watch and inform yourself about the most important characters of a franchise appearing or not appearing in the game. A list of viewable trophies will follow later. To gain trophies, you have to accomplish several tasks which will follow soon in a seperate list. ????? Coin Shooter :: Use your hard-earned money to unlock the latest trophies! But be careful - no coins left means Game Over! Badges :: It's always good to have some badges just to get some respect from online gamers as they're something that shows the progress and skill of an online player. And the more badges, you've got, the better you may consider yourself. A list of all Badges will follow soon. Characters There will 53 playable characters, 31 starters and 22 unlockables. Every character has an Alternative Costume and five Color Swaps. With Alternative Costumes also having five Recolors, every character has 12 different looks each. Starters Unlockables Alternative Costumes For every single character there will be Alternative Costumes next to Color Swaps. Alternative Costumes either make the character wear different clothes or make them look like other non-playable characters. There will be gender-swapping involved. Some Alternative Costumes also change more than just the character's looks but also the look and style of their moves. However, movesets will not be changed by using Alternative Costumes. Non-playable cameos Sometimes, a non-playable character also makes an appearance on stages acting as a stage hazard, as a mere cameo or as an alternative costume for playable characters. Here's a list: Stages There will be 48 different stages, 29 starters and 19 unlockables 'Starters' 'Unlockables' Items Items in Disney XD Superstar Brawl will act exactly the way they did in SSB - by popping up during battle uncontrollably. Most items can be thrown and used to deal damage this way, but most of them also have a main effect such as preventing the opponents from doing battle, making opponents vulnerable or acting as an advantage for the item's user. However, while setting up a battle, players may also switch off certain items or Items at all. Items will mostly come from franchises, but there are also some that origin from the game itself. A list of items: Assist Trophies Assist Trophies are special items that appear on a stage uncontrollably during battle. When picked up, they'll immediately activate and an Assist for the player is summoned who's function either involves damaging the user's opponents or helping the user out by other means such as protection. Assist Trophies origin from a franchise and there are no Assist Trophies that do not have a franchise to come from. There will be 31 Assist Trophies: Pokéballs Pokéballs are also special items that can be thrown and when one of them hits the ground, a Pokémon is summoned. He, she or it will then do a special task like protecting the user, do damage or prevent the opponents from attacking. When a Pokémon has fulfilled his, her or its task, it'll disappear in one way or another. There will be 31 different Pokéball: Collectibles Trophies : Trophies are organized fitting their original franchise. Trophies show a playable, non-playable cameo-ing or not-appearing character, stages, items and Assist Trophies and give a short description of their biography and what they have to do with the game. A list of Trophies will follow soon and update on a regular basis. Badges : Badges show the progress of a player to every online player who wants to challenge the player to an online battle. A list of Badges will follow soon. Clips : A short 5 minutes long clip from an episode of a franchise. There will be 25 clips to unlock and view. A list of Clips will follow soon. Scrapped Ideas As this game has been planned even before I, G8K, began working on DAR, this game's development went through lots and lots of changes such as roster, stages, item changes and many other differences. A list of scrapped ideas will follow soon. Voice Actors Table will follow soon :) Staff *Golden8King Trivia *This game has been in development even before Golden8King started working on Dreamworks Allstar Rumble. Category:Golden8King Games Category:Game Ideas